Mutual Understanding
by Lost-Wolf10
Summary: What happens when passions collide and two people who know the same loneliness find themselves alone in the mountains? ... The rest inside LEMON!


Summary: What happens when passions collide and two people who know the same loneliness find themselves alone in the mountains? Naruto and Gaara are on a mission and on the way home there is a shockingly cold night and it begins to snow. Forced to keep each other warm their hidden passions for one another surface. Oneshot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned Naruto I would be taking vacations in Scotland and being ravished by my knight. Hee-hee... but alas I am single again. *sigh*

Warnings.

Rated M for adult themes and language and yaoi

This is a GaaraNaru don't like don't read please. You've been warned.

One word LEMON! Lemon = Sex

YAOI! *maleXmale*

A/N – So this this is my GaaraNaru for my anonymous person. This doesn't have much of a plot line and I think it's a crack pairing but those are always fun. I've never written a yaoi before, I've read tons of it, so I hope I get it right. It's a GaaraNaru. I don't know what else to say so please review and give me your opinion. As always I ask If you don't like it please tell me why so I can get better. No flames. Now I give you Mutual Understanding!

LW

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**Mutual Understanding.**

The chill winds bit at the two as they made their way down the mountain and Gaara cursed at the sky as the snow reached half way to his knees. Naruto was just a few paces ahead of him but even so Gaara felt as if he would shiver to death.

_**Pussy.**_ A dark voice filled his mind as he fought falling.

_I was built for desert climates not this snowy hell. _He answered.

_**You're weak. Let me out I'll help you keep warm. **_The voice said as Gaara's eyes fell to Naruto's ass.

_Shut up you stupid horny raccoon. Naruto is not like us we can't have him. _

_**You're just to scared to ask him but I'm not. **_

_I said shut the fuck up you bastard. Leave me in peace._

_**Never.** _Said the voice before falling silent. "Naruto this if fucking ridiculous. We should set up camp." He yelled over the wind. For a few more paces Naruto kept walking and he wondered if the blond had heard him. He was about to call out again when those blue eyes looked at him and stole his words. The blond was just as cold as he was. As he was pointing at something. Gaara's gaze followed the direction of Naruto's finger and was barely able to stop the smile as he saw a cave. He trudged the few feet over to Naruto and smiled. "So we can get out of this cold right?"

"Yep we can stop freezing our balls off now." the blond said with a smile. Gaara just nodded and headed for the open mouth of the cave and instantly it seemed the temperature climbed a few degrees. Still Gaara was freezing. "I hope you're not squeamish because if you don't want to freeze to death were going to have to share our body heat and cuddle." Naruto said matter-of-factly. Gaara had to swallow hard at the thought of Naruto's body against his.

But all he said was a simple. "Fine."

_**Really now? That's fine with you? **_The voice barked at him laughing.

_I said leave me alone you dumbass raccoon!_ Gaara let out a growl of frustration as Naruto made up a bed like area for them.

_**You must admit he is perfect for ravishing. Look how his ass lifts up **_**to you as he works there. He's such a little tease and doesn't even know it. I bet his body is nice and hard from all that training and he probably doesn't even have a tan line. I bet he sunbathes naked.**

_Okay I admit it a want him so bad it hurts but he only broke up with Saskura a few months ago and since she was a GIRL you ass wipe he will want another girl._

_** You never know if you don't ask.**_Just then Naruto striped down to his boxers and climbed under the blankets. Gaara striped out of his own wet clothes and crawled in with the blond. Naruto being the smaller male ended up snuggling closer and Gaara bit back a groan. Slowly Gaara slipped into sleep. He woke with it still dark but he was spooning the blond with his arm draped over the smaller male possessively. Naruto moved in his sleep and wiggled his ass against Gaara's crotch. Gaara growled and bit his lip as he grew hard against the boy beside him. He knew he should get up and throw himself into the snow banks but he just wanted to stay here a moment longer with his cock hardening and Naruto's firm ass pressing against it. Naruto turned in his arms and with out warning cupped Gaara with his hand. Gaara let out a squeak. "Naruto what are you doing?" he asked as his head fell back.

Naruto chuckled and looked up at him with those big blue eyes. "Seducing you." he said then dipped his head to kiss Gaara's chest and licked one tight nipple. "Is it working?" he added as he stroked Gaara through his boxers. Gaara moaned.

_**Yes oh God yes it's working.**_ Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and stared down at the little minx in his arms. "Why?

"I've wanted to for ages. That's why Sakura and I broke up. She always caught me checking you out more than she ogled Sasuke." he said softly. His eyes were weary as if afraid he had read Gaara's looks and hints all wrong.

"If I'd only known." Gaara said before bringing his lips down on the blonds. It was time for Naruto's eyes to widen as he melted into Gaara's kiss. Gaara circled his arms around Naruto as the blond brought his hands into his hair pulling with just the right pressure. Gaara growled dipping his head to Naruto's neck. Finding that sweet spot right above Naruto's collar bone Gaara sucked there then followed the action with a lick. Naruto mewled the kitsune in him showing. The redhead pulled back his aqua eyes staring into bright blue ones. "Naruto have you ever?... um.... Are you?.... um How do I?... uh" his cheeks turned a little red as he tried to ask his question. Naruto smiled and kissed him a quick peck.

"I'm a virgin Gaara and I want you inside me." he said softly and Gaara let out a sigh of relief not that he had never been bottom but he would take whatever Naruto gave him but knowing the little blond trusted him enough to grant him not only his first time but to be the uke as well. Tears coming to his eyes he turned his head so the blond wouldn't see them. He traced kisses down his body letting his hands slide past the waist band of the younger boy's boxers and grab his tight round ass. Sliding down the boy's body he pulled off Naruto's boxers ridding himself of his own boxers before returning to his path down the other male's body.

Kneading Naruto's ass with one hand his took the boy's already hard cock in the other. Naruto cried out as Gaara let his hand slide up that hot thick shaft then back down. With a wicked smile he let his tongue dart out over the tip of his lovely little kitsune then blew over him before taking him into his mouth. Naruto's hands fisted in red hair as he arched his back his hips thrusting instinctively into the wet heat surrounding that part of him. Gaara's head bobbed as he took Naruto's cock into his mouth over and over again his hand sliding over the blond's balls. "G-Gaara I'm gonna..." his words were lost as his cum spilled out of his cock and into Gaara's greedy mouth. Gaara smiled up at him Naruto's lashes having fallen low. Smiling his own smile his curiosity peaked. "W-what does it taste like?" he asked so softly Gaara barely heard him. Sliding back up the blond's body he bent his head and kissed the boy.

Naruto's arms slid around Gaara's neck as the taste of him mixed with Gaara exploded into his mouth, it was salty and musky. An erotic thrill filled him "Gaara please I want to inside me." he said softly. Gaara smiled and kissed him.

"Hold on little one I must prepare you for me."

"Huh?" Naruto didn't understand and he let out a cry of protest as Gaara got up going to his bag and grabbing a bottle and a little foil wrapper. Gaara chuckled as he made his way back across the cave.

"Hold on my love I'm not going anywhere." he said sliding back in with Naruto. When the blond pulled him close to him he was more bold and let his hands trace down Gaara's back then cup his ass squeezing it then letting his hand circle his thick, throbbing shaft. Gaara's cock jumped in the blond's hand as blood surged into it Gaara threw his head back thrusting into that firm grip. Then his hand flew down to grab the other male's wrist. "Stop." he said sadly. Naruto released him immediately.

"I'm sorry." he said

"For what?"

"For hurting you." Gaara blinked down at him then laughed before kissing Naruto on the nose.

"You didn't hurt me. It's just if you had kept up with that. The fun would have been over before it began." he said softly as Naruto's lips formed an "O" Gaara kissed him one more time before bringing the blond up into his arms and moving him onto his knees.

"Gaara?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked

"Yes." the blonds voice was so innocent so trusting that Gaara felt and odd melting in the region of his heart. He bent and kissed the hallow between Naruto's neck and shoulder before spreading the boy wide for him. Grabbing the bottle Gaara smiled.

_** Told you keeping a bottle on hand is always good.**_ A dark voice filled his head.

Okay so you_ were right... this once._

_**And it's cherry flavor. How fitting.**_

_Shut up you perverted raccoon. _

_ **You like it. You know you do**_

_ Yeah so what._

_** So you're perverted too. **_Gaara smiled as he opened the bottle and poured a good glob onto two of his fingers. Then let a few drops run down the crack of Naruto's ass. The blond shivered at the sensation as the liquid slid over his puckered entrance. Eyes lit with lust Gaara brought his thumb to that entrance making small circles over the tight muscle. Naruto whimpered and Gaara dipped his head to set a lick over his ring letting his tongue explore him. Pulling away he laid a kiss on one ass cheek as he took one slick finger and pushed as that heat sliding it in to the first knuckle. Naruto purred nicely as Gaara crooked his finger in a 'come hither' gesture then pushing his finger further into him. Naruto gave a little whine and the redhead pulled his finger back almost all the way out before slowly thrusting back in. After a few slow strokes Naruto started to loosen a little accommodating the invasion of his body Gaara added another finger then making a scissoring motion. It took some time but he wanted to be sure the blond was ready for him.

Naruto began making little noises as he was being filled and he felt himself grow hard again. Finally feeling that Naruto was ready Gaara came up onto his knees and poured some of the liquid from the bottle into his hand and coated his cock in it. He let his tip run between the others boy's cheeks before pushing slowly against his entrance. Instantly Naruto stiffened and Gaara stopping but not pulling away bent over the other boy kissing his spine then up to his neck. He brought his lips to the blond's ear he took the soft lobe into his mouth and let one of his arms wave around the boy. "Relax." he whispered. "Trust me." slowly Naruto began to relax and Gaara not leaving from his position pushed into the other male inch by incredible inch. He stopped several times letting Naruto adjust to him before moving on.

Finally he was fully sheathed in his little kitsune. "You okay?" he asked softly Naruto nodded and pushed against him and Gaara straightened both of his hands on Naruto's hips. Slowly he pulled back Naruto whimpered as if wanted to protest. Gaara pushed back and the blond sighed revealed. "I'm not going anywhere." Gaara said repeating the action. Slow and steady he kept his pace until Naruto was whimpering and pushing back against him. He groaned and quickened his pace pushing deeper harder. His thighs hitting the other male's the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the cave.

Naruto thought he'd shatter into pieces. Then Gaara did something he didn't think possible. With the simple shifting of his hips his redheaded lover slid over something inside him that made him cry out in shear pleasure. Gaara slid out and pushed back in hitting that spot inside Naruto again. "Faster." Naruto pleaded softly between whimpers. Instantly the other male quickened his pace and Naruto's cock jerked as he felt a still slick hand wrap around him and began pumping him in the same rhythm as the cock surging into him. Feeling the same heat coil in him as before her panted hard.

"Come for me Naruto." Gaara said not sure how much longer he could hold out but wanting his little fox to cum first. He pushed into him relentlessly and pumped him just the same.

"Mmm Gaara!" Naruto yelled as he felt his balls tighten and his cum spilled forth into Gaara's hand and on the covering they had set on the ground. Gaara felt Naruto shudder and then his hot sheath clamped around his cock and Gaara spilled into the boy in the earth shattering orgasm. He threw his head back continuing to fuck the boy under him until he fell to his side exhausted and fully stated. Naruto crawled into his arms his head resting on Gaara's chest as his breathing slowed cum flowing out of his ass. "Wow." he said softly.

Gaara brought the blonds hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. "I couldn't have said it better." he said softly wrapping the boy in a possessive hug and pulling the blanket over them as the snow still fell outside of the cave. _Damn I forgot to use the condom_._ H_e thought as he let one of his hands run through Naruto's hair gently petting him. The boy was already asleep.

_**Well looks like you'll have to have another go huh?**_

_Defiantly... but for now I'll sleep._ He answered his demon before letting his eyes fall shut and falling into a world of dream.

_A/N – _Okay so what do you you think? My VERY first Yaoi lemon did I do any good?

LW


End file.
